


Lies and Luxury

by centvry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Graceful Family AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, SKY Castle AU, The Heirs AU, crazy rich asians au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centvry/pseuds/centvry
Summary: 𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐲. 𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐨𝐫. 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐲. 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭.Seijoh Hills is a gated community where Japan’s elite and successful families reside. With its picture perfect manors and mansions, antique furniture, and million dollar vehicles, it is the embodiment of privilege and opulence. However, nestled inside the walls of the lavish households, lie the secrets swept under the rug to maintain their picturesque reputations.Inspired by Sky Castle, Graceful Family, The Heirs and Crazy Rich Asians
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Sugawara Koushi, Future undecided pairings, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 41
Kudos: 65





	1. Welome To Seijoh Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!! or any other characters. I hope you enjoy!

“ _Have you heard?_ The Grand King of Seijoh Hills is coming back!”

“The Grand King? You mean Oikawa Tooru?”

“The one and only.”  
  


A smirk formed on the lips of a raven haired man as he heard the whispers of the gossiping ladies. He knew that word travels fast inside the gated community of Seijoh but _damn_ , they spread news faster than his cooling cup of tea. He brought the crystal teacup to his lips and took a sip, still tuning in to the chatter. After all, there is nothing rich people love more than free stuff and gossip.   
  


“Kuroo!”  
  


Upon hearing his name Kuroo Tetsurou directed his gaze to the owlish man in front of him, setting the cup back on the table. “Bokuto, when will you ever know the word punctuality?”   
  


“I’ll let you know when I do,” Bokuto Koutarou teased, taking off his gold Cartier aviators.   
  


Kuroo could only roll his eyes at his best friend’s response, watching carefully as the other man fumbled with his leather Balenciaga jacket. If there was one thing in the world that the calm man hated the most, it was tardiness. As the only son of the Kuroos, Tetsurou was groomed by his family to take over Nekomata, Japan’s largest chemical and pharmaceutical company.  
  


“And of all the good coffee shops in Tokyo, you chose Yukigaoka. Almost all of the old ladies of the hills go here! Even Shinsuke knows this,” Bokuto whined like a child as he plopped on the velvet lined couch. It was hard to believe at times, that this man is one of the two that would carry on the Fukurodani group of companies legacy.  
  


“That’s the point, Bokkun,” Kuroo muttered, leaning back against the plush pillows. “Don’t you want to know the latest gossip around Seijoh Hills?”  
  


“I thought you didn’t like listening to that shit?”  
  


“I don’t,” Kuroo dismissed. “By the way, Tooru’s flight arrives tomorrow at 2 PM.”  
  


Bokuto looked around to make sure that no one was listening in on their conversation. He leant forward and whispered, “Does Shoyo know?”  
  


A sigh escaped Kuroo’s lips as he remembered Shoyo’s face when the younger man learned the news, “It’s hard not to know when the entirety of Seijoh is talking about it.”  
  


“It’s been what? 4 or 5 years?”  
  


“5 years since Tooru left.” A deep voice quipped, making the two look up at the source. Sawamura Daichi, Seijoh’s resident golden boy and the grandson of Japan’s famed Speaker of the House of Representatives, sat down beside Kuroo. “It’s also been 5 years since the Yamaka incident too.”  
  


Radio silence fell between the small group at the mention of the Yamaka’s.  
  


“Let’s not start talking about that now, shall we?” Kuroo told the other two, taking another sip of his tea. “What we need to discuss is our own welcome party for our dearest brother, Oikawa.”  
  


“I thought the Kageyamas were already throwing a party for him?” Daichi questioned as he was sure he received an elegant gold invitation yesterday.  
  


“Not the boring one Dai bro! Our own kind of party,” Bokuto grinned widely. “You know like the ones we did when we were in high school.”  
  


“Oh hell no. Where’s Wakatoshi and Hajime? There’s not enough brain cells in this meeting. I can’t handle the both of you.”

* * *

“Shoyo, did you hear what I just said?”  
  


"Huh?" Hinata Shoyo hummed, shaking his head as if to rid his brain of its unwarranted thoughts. "I'm sorry nii-chan. What was it?"   
  


Tenma sighed, sitting down in front of his brother. Ever since the ominous gold envelope arrived in the Hinata Mansion, Shoyo had been even more distracted than usual.  
  
Five years ago, Tenma wanted nothing more than to fly to Argentina in order to give Oikawa Tooru two solid punches. One for making Natsu cry when he left, and the second one for breaking Shoyo's heart. He could still remember how his little brother broke down in his arms whispering, "he didn't even say goodbye." And for almost a year after he left, to say that Shoyo was devastated would be an understatement.  
  


"What were you saying, nii-chan? I promise to listen better this time!" Shoyo tried his hardest to put on a smile. He didn’t want to let his older brother know that the memories of Tooru came rushing back to him. All the anguish and pain of being left behind resurfaced. And as much as he tried to deny it, the warmth of hope blossomed in his heart again.  
  
A few years ago, he had promised his brother and himself that he would let Oikawa Tooru go. After all, the people who are meant to be in his life will always gravitate back to him. Even if he wanders far, Shoyo believed that Tooru would come back to him one day.   
  
  
“Shoyo, don’t get your hopes up too much okay?” Tenma gently reminded. “It’s been five years.”  
  
  
“Five years but it’s still him and only him.”  
  


The older man sighed and took his brother’s hand in his, “I just don’t want you to go through what happened before.” Shoyo bit his lip in uncertainty as his gaze laid on the floor.   
  
“I can’t lose you, Sho. Neither can Natsu,” Tenma placed a finger under Shoyo’s chin, making him look into his eyes and convey his sincerity. “You’re the glue that keeps this family together, remember that.”  
  


“You and Natsu won’t lose me, nii-chan. I pinky promise!”  
  


“That’s my boy,” Tenma ruffled his brother’s brightly colored hair affectionately. “Tobio’s coming back as well. You don’t want to get a kick from him right?”  
  


With those words, Shoyo’s demeanor immediately changed. “Hell will freeze over before that happens, nii-chan!”

* * *

_ **1st of August 2018  
  
** _

From the small window of the private jet, he could make out Tokyo’s familiar skyline. Everything seemed so miniscule at this scale. It’s as if nothing had changed in the concrete jungle below and he wondered if the people in there are still the same. Have they remained the way they are or just like him, have they changed as seasons passed?  
  


He hoped that they did and this time for the better.  
  


“Mr. Kageyama, we have finally landed.”   
  


“Alright, thank you. Everyone did a great job,” he smiled at the stewardess and placed his sunglasses on. “Please extend my gratitude to all of the crew members as well.” The summer heat of Tokyo welcomed him as he stepped on the tarmac of the private airport. He was used to hotter days than this but that didn’t make it any more pleasant.  
  


“Sir, welcome back!” A man in his early thirties greeted him at the bottom of the jet’s stairs. “Mizoguchi-san, still working for the family huh?” he teased, shaking the older man’s hand. “Your grandfather is waiting for your arrival,” Mizoguchi informed as he opened the door of the sleek black car for him. “Of course, he is. He’s the one that wanted me here.”  
  


Mizoguchi closed the door for him and with that they were on their way to the place he wanted nothing more than to escape. There was an overwhelming sense of dread that enveloped the young man. He left too many painful memories in that place. Ones that he already buried in the dirt.  
  
  
“Has my sister arrived already?” he questioned, trying to distract himself from the anxiety that was bubbling inside him.   
  


Mizoguchi nodded his head, “Yes, sir. Your brother also arrived last night.”  
  


“Tell me, what has changed back at home?” Mizoguchi laughed and started talking about the things he had missed. The chatter proved to be a great distraction since he didn’t even realize that they had arrived.— Too preoccupied with the driver’s stories.   
  


The tall wrought iron gates of Seijoh Hills opened as the guards saw their car approaching. Mizoguchi looked at him from the rear view mirror and smiled, “Welcome back to Seijoh Hills, Kageyama-san.”  
  


A small smile tugged on his lips as he watched the familiar manors come into view. The dread ebbed partially as nostalgia slowly filled him. “For the nth time, Mizoguchi-san. It’s Oikawa. _Oikawa Tooru._ ”  
  


“No matter how much you try to deny it, Tooru-kun. You _are_ a Kageyama,” Mizoguchi smiled sheepishly in reply before focusing back on the road.  
  


“Of course I am," Tooru laughed bitterly to himself as the car came into a halt in front of the Kageyama mansion. "The one and only bastard son of the Kageyama family,”  
  
  
He stepped out of the car and stared at the enormous house in front of him, “I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Ysabel here!
> 
> After gathering enough courage, I have finally posted my first ever fic. I have also posted this work on my tumblr ( https://centvry.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> I hope you guys like it and since I am new to fic writing, all comments, suggestions, and ideas are very much welcome.


	2. Silver Spoons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Haikyuu or any of the characters. This work has also not been beta read and diverts from the canon.

Nothing much has changed in the Kageyama mansion since Tooru hastily left that late July evening, five years ago. His footsteps still echoed across the white marble floor adding to the seemingly empty feel of the house. The same sparkling crystal chandelier was still hanging despite being hit countless times with toy arrows and baseballs. He stopped in the middle of the foyer and took in the grand staircase. Tooru chuckled as his mind was filled childhood memories of running up the stairs and throwing idiotic challenges between him and his siblings.

There was no doubt that there was a sibling rivalry between Tooru and his younger half-brother, Tobio. Whatever Tooru decided to do, Tobio wanted to do better. It became a cycle of trying to one up the other in academics, sports, and even popularity. However, no one dared to stop the two boys as they pushed the other to exceed their limits. As long as it didn’t lead to a physical fight, they just let the brothers do their own thing because at the end of the day, Tobio and Tooru would always be willing to set the rivalry aside and stand by each other.

“Have you forgotten it already?” a gruff voice coming from the second floor roused Tooru from his reverie. “You take the left stairs because your room is in the west wing and I take the right stairs because _my_ room is in the east wing. You would also need a completely valid reason before you take my stairs.”

A playful smile tugged at Tooru’s lips from the simple reminder. That condition was still one of the most childish deals he had ever made in his life. The brunette took a step towards the staircase on the right and immediately a resounding “You’re treading on dangerous waters, Oikawa-san,” filled the foyer. Tooru looked up and caught Tobio’s cobalt eyes watching his every move. As he took the first step up the staircase, a plastic arrow whizzed past him, nearly missing his head. “Okay that is unfair, Tobio-chan. I am unarmed!”

“I told you, you were treading dangerous waters. I’m just protecting my territory,” Tobio narrowed his eyes at him and aimed another arrow at Tooru.

“Why you little sh—”

“Are you two serious right now?” a shrill voice echoed through the threshold, making Tooru stop in his tracks and Tobio to lower the loaded bow. “What are you two? _8 years old?_ I seriously could not believe this!”

“Onee-chan!” he cried, throwing himself towards Miwa. “Tobio’s being mean to me again. He—ouch, nee chan what was that for?” Tooru rubbed his forehead, trying to remove the stinging sensation of Miwa’s powerful flick.

“You are 24 years old and you!” Tobio's triumphant smirk dropped and his eyes widened in surprise as Miwa’s fiery gaze set on him, “You are 21 years old. Start acting like it.”

“He started it!” The two boys chorused childishly.

“Kami-sama, why did you give me two idiot brothers?” the elegant woman groaned, rubbing her temples as if she’s got an oncoming migraine. Miwa, the eldest of the Kageyama siblings, was currently based in Dubai. She was appointed by their grandfather as the CEO of Kitagawa Oil and Gas Company, one of the most prized companies under The Kageyama Corporation. It was a well known fact among the siblings that Miwa wanted to pursue a different path from what their grandfather paved. That’s why it came as a surprise to Tobio and Tooru when she told them that she accepted their grandfather’s offer.

A subtle clearing of the throat interrupted further arguments from the siblings. “Excuse me but your grandfather is looking for all three of you in the dining area,” Mizoguchi smiled at the three of them fondly. It had been a long time since he had heard the mansion this...alive. “We’ll be there in a few minutes, Mizoguchi-san. Thank you,” Miwa replied and offered the butler a small smile before he left them to their own devices once again. Her eyes softened as she turned to face her younger brother, “Are you ready for this Tooru-chan?”

“Of course I’m ready!” Tooru plastered on a fake smile in order to appease the worry that was starting to show in his sister’s eyes.

“You know that you don’t have to do anything that he wants right?” Tobio muttered as he joined the two at the bottom of the staircase. He knew that his older brother found it difficult to decline their grandfather’s wishes, especially since the patriarch took him in and gave him everything that he had.

Even if he is the result of their father’s affair with another woman.

“I know, Tobio-chan. Seriously. You two have nothing to worry about,” Tooru chuckled, slinging his arms around his sibling’s shoulders. “Well, let’s get this over and done with shall we?”

* * *

“I just saw the Kageyama family car pass by. Do you think that’s finally Oikawa-san?”

Tsukishima Kei fought the rolling of his eyes as he heard the question. “How am I supposed to know, Hitoka? You were the one who saw it, not me,” he drawled.

“I think your guess is right, Hitoka-chan. It is most likely Tooru-san,” Keiji joined the conversation, offering the blonde girl a supportive smile. “Nii-chan informed me that his flight arrives at noon so it’s quite plausible.”

“Oh I hope that he met Tobio already!” Yachi smiled excitedly and plopped on the couch beside Tsukishima who grunted and closed the book that he was reading. Truth be told, Tsukishima really couldn’t be bothered about who came back or who left in the first place. There were more intelligent conversations he could be having instead of guessing who was inside the car that just passed by.

“It’s been years since they last saw each other and Tobio missed him.”

“He could have easily taken a flight to Argentina if he missed his brother so much then,” Tsukishima commented, earning an incredulous look from his cousin who just shook her head at him. “ _What?_ It’s the truth. Kageyama was basking in the fact that he had all the attention when the Grand King was away.”

“Now, that is just mean Tsukki!” A fourth voice popped up, capturing the attention of the three inside the room.

“Kuroo-san!” Yachi greeted with a smile as the raven haired man ruffled her blonde locks.

“What are you doing here?”

Kuroo’s eyes glinted with mischief as he looked at Tsukishima. The latter was currently looking at him as if his mere presence in the room irritated the younger man. “Can’t I just be a nice person and visit my neighbors now?”

“No,” the blonde deadpanned, crossing his arms in preparation for an argument. “I’m pretty sure I told Saeko nee-san to not let any roosters step foot inside the house.”

“Well, sucks for you, it’s Ryuu who let me in.”

Keiji sighed and looked up from his sketchbook. He waved at Yachi to sit next to him so that the pair could argue without any interruptions. The peace inside the Tsukishima family library had finally ended with Kuroo’s arrival and here he thought he could finish his rough sketches today. Heaven knows that ever since they were kids, Tetsurou was a pro in pushing Tsukishima’s buttons.

“Oh hey, Akaashi’s here too!” Kuroo exclaimed as he finally noticed the other occupants of the room. Keiji flinched at the nickname and craned his head around to check if anyone else was around. “Kuroo-san please don’t call me that in public. Especially in front of my family. They-”

“They don’t know that you’re using the pseudonym to draw manga where the characters are just too eager to destroy capitalism, _I know._ ” Keiji smiled softly at him and nodded at Kuroo’s words. “But it’s just us here, Keiji. We only need to be wary of the old people.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being too careful, Kuroo-san. By the way, what are you doing here?”

“I needed to talk to Akiteru-san about some boring business stuff. And—” Kuroo plopped down on one of the velvet lined couches and threw three black envelopes at the table. “You know that the Kageyama party is tomorrow night, right?” The other three looked at each other and nodded their heads. “Well, that’s just going to be fucking boring. I mean, it’s a formal event hosted by the old Kageyama. Worst thing is all of the gossip mongers will probably be there!”

Tsukishima took the envelope and peered at the contents inside, “Are you serious right now?”

The raven haired man gave him an impish smile and nodded his head, “I know. We’re great at planning huh?”

With his curiosity peaking, Keiji took his envelope and took a look at the contents, “And by we, you mean who? I hope that my brother had no hand in this.”

“Of course Hajime had a hand in this! We’re literally Oikawa’s best bros.”

“I hate that sentence,” Tsukishima groaned. “You sounded like you came out of a frat house from those stupid western movies.” Kuroo just gave him a wink in reply which made the younger man shudder in disgust and offered him his middle finger.

“So I guess I’ll see you all tomorrow night for the boring party?”

Keiji tucked the black envelope inside his coat and nodded his head. “As if any of us could get away from that party. I’m pretty sure it would just be a competition between the family heads anyway.”

“I heard the old Kageyama was going to announce something during the party,” Yachi chimed as she rummaged in her Chanel purse for her phone. “Kiyoko-san and I were in Yukigaoka and we heard the old ladies talking about it.”

“The two of you hang out in Yukigaoka now?”

“Of course not!” Yachi scoffed. “Unlike you, Kuroo-san, we are women of class who’d rather not listen to gossip on a daily basis.”

The three boys just looked at her with expressions that say, “Really?”

“As I was saying, Kiyoko-san and I were shopping and we had this craving for caffeine. So we had no choice but to go to that darn coffee shop. That’s when we heard one of the women say that old Kageyama Kazuyo was planning on a big move that would affect the economy of Japan. Apparently, he’ll announce it at the party.”

“Inch resting,” Kuroo mused, leaning against the pillows and stroking his non-existing beard.

“That’s it. Out! Get out of my house. I don’t want to catch yours and Bokuto-san’s idiocy.”  
  
“What? What did I do?”

* * *

“So Kageyama Tooru finally arrived huh?”

“Yes, sir. One of the people we hired was able to see him in the airport.”

“Good job, Himitsu. The chess pieces are finally all in one place and everything’s going according to our plan.”

The man called Himitsu looked at the white wall that was almost covered with newspaper clippings and photographs of some key residents in Seijoh Hills. At first, he didn’t really understand the vendetta that his boss had for the families pasted on the wall. Those families were viewed as the epitome of class and wealth. They were revered by everyone in Japan as they sat on top of the social pyramid. Even the international business sectors knew these families very well. Some stemmed from old money while some are what they call the nouveau riche. After observing them for quite a while and he was able to work closely with most of those people, Himitsu slowly understood the reason.

Behind the families’ picture perfect facades lie their materialistic and hidden desires for more. The family heads groomed their heirs to perfection and these kids who were born with silver spoons in their mouths basically become robots that follow each of their commands. They have all the luxuries that the world could offer but they can't get their freedom. Filled with the greed to be the best among the elites, these families will fight ruthlessly to secure their success.

_Even if it’s at the expense of other people’s lives._

“They say that everyone in Seijoh lies. Sometimes they even smile or laugh while telling a blatant lie, just so they could keep their pristine images. Well Himitsu, it's our job to tell the truth.”  
  
His eyes landed on the picture of a beautiful brunette girl who is seemingly in the middle of everything. Only she knew the truth about what happened five years ago, “How will you start this, boss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's the second chapter! Next chapter will include the Kageyama party. ♡＾▽＾♡
> 
> As usual, I hope you guys liked it and since I am new to fic writing, all comments, suggestions, and ideas are very much welcome.-Ysabel
> 
> P.S. Which ships (rare pairs are very much welcome) would you guys like to see?


	3. Enigmas and Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Haikyuu or any of the characters. This work has also not been beta read and diverts from the canon.

_**2nd of August 2018** _

Mizoguchi was not a stranger to organizing large scale parties. Ever since he was young, his father had already groomed him to be the next chief of staff in the richest household in Japan.— basically, the Kageyamas’ most trusted man. He grew up alongside the Kageyama siblings, even if he was a few years older than Miwa. That’s probably why one could say that his loyalties lie more with the siblings than the patriarch, Kageyama Kazuyo.

“Replace the silver napkin ring with the gold and sapphire encrusted one. It would look better with the gold details of the plate,” Mizoguchi ordered, pointing to the elegant table arrangement in front of him. The design team immediately scattered around the large hall to do what he had told them. With only two hours before the party, they are scrambling with the details. “Oh and by the way, replace those wine glasses with the crystal ones as well.” 

“Yes, Mizoguchi-san,” the team’s head bowed as he turned back to his team. The grand ballroom of Seijoh Hills’ country club was fully decorated in midnight blue and gold just for Kageyama Tooru's Welcome Party. The patriarch instructed Mizoguchi to carefully supervise everything for the party since he will make a major announcement after dinner.— A decision he made without consulting the people involved first. 

“Mizoguchi-san, the chef would like your opinion on the food,” one of his assistants called his attention. He walked towards the man with a small smile on his lips and shook his hand, “Yamamoto-san, thank you for spearheading the kitchens again and congratulations on your third Michelin star restaurant,”   
  


“It is my honor to work for the Kageyama family, Mizoguchi-san. I hope you can convince them to visit my new restaurant in Roppongi.”  
  


“I will definitely arrange a lunch for them. What do you need my opinion on?”  
  


The chef then beckoned a waiter to come forward and hold out a tray with food samples on it, “Is this the Matsusaka wagyu we had to fly over from Mie prefecture?” Mizoguchi queried.   
  


“The most expensive beef in the world,” the chef confirmed, handing him the small plate. “I have brought 50 chefs with me to cook the wagyu, sukiyaki style over charcoal, at each table.”  
  


Mizoguchi nodded his head and smiled as the beef seemingly melted like butter in his mouth. He still thinks it’s quite ridiculous that the beef that costs ¥5,000 per 100 grams could just disappear in a matter of seconds. However this was the wagyu that was most loved by the residents of Seijoh Hills. “This will be the main course right? How ‘bout the Omi and Kobe wagyu that we bought?”   
  


“Oh those will be cooked in the kitchens together with the salmon and quail.”  
  


“Alright, I trust you with all of these Yamamoto-san. You know that these guests are VIPs and have exquisite palettes.”  
  


The chef smiled at Mizoguchi in understanding, “I’ll serve nothing but the best to the guests.”  
  


Mizoguchi bowed before leaving the chef. His assistant immediately ran up to him and handed him a black folder and brown envelopes filled with cash, “Here’s what you asked for, Mizoguchi-san.”  
  


The man smiled and headed towards the musicians they hired for the event. “Ueno-san, thank you for coming in at such short notice.”   
  


The younger woman put her violin back down in its case and bowed, “It’s our honor to play for the residents of Seijoh Hills, Mizoguchi-san. Thank you for hiring us.”  
  


“Of course,” Mizoguchi smiled and motioned for his assistant to distribute the envelopes to the members of Ueno’s company. “I put in there triple of the amount we agreed on,”  
  


“Thank you so much, Sir! This would help us a lot.”  
  


“Can you give my assistant your cellphones or any other device that you and your company have brought with you? We’ll return them once the party is over,” The musicians looked at each other, a bit skeptical with the order but still agreed anyway. “By the way please sign these confidentiality agreements, it states that you wouldn’t reveal any information that you saw or heard at this event to a third party. Thank you Ueno-san.”   
  


The musicians were surprised as they were handed the papers to sign. What information could be so sensitive in this party that they would have to submit their gadgets and sign contracts? However, the guests are the top 1% of the country. The people who basically rule over Japan.  
  


As soon as the papers were signed, Mizoguchi bowed to the musicians and walked away with his assistant trailing behind him, “All the servers and the kitchen staff were able to sign the confidentiality agreements, right?”  
  


“Yes, Sir.”  
  


“If that’s the case and everything is prepared, then it’s time to open the doors.”

* * *

“If this party was so important then why didn’t Kageyama Kazuyo hold it in one of the hotels his family owned? The clubhouse is getting old at this point.”  
  


“The clubhouse is a _classic_ , darling and I heard he only invited the residents to minimize intruders,” the man sighed as he escorted his wife up the steps of the venue. “Koushi! Don’t slack off and trail behind us. It wouldn’t be good for the family image if you’re being left behind.”  
  


Sugawara Koushi sighed and jogged to where his parents were waiting for him. Heavens forbid that he be the one to ruin their family's image. In the circle of families in Seijoh, the Sugawaras were the prime example of nouveau riche. Although it was no secret that his mother was connected to the Japanese aristocracy, his father’s family only gained recognition once they were able to seal a deal with the Kageyama family. To say that image was important to his parents would be an understatement. If only he had been as rebellious and free as Eita, he probably had ran away from his parents’ clutches years ago.  
  


“Oh is that the Sugawara family?”  
  


“Koushi looks dashingly handsome doesn’t he? I wonder if I could convince Naoko-san to set an arranged marriage between him and my eldest daughter.”  
  


Suga fought his hardest to keep his mouth shut and not roll his eyes when he heard the whispers of the ladies in the lobby. They better not give his parents any more ridiculous ideas, they already have enough of that.   
  


“I’ll just roam around and greet my friends, Dad,” Koushi told his father before walking away and grabbing a flute of champagne from one of the server’s passing by.   
  


“You better be back before dinner!” his father shouted at his retreating back before his wife berated him for such indecent behavior.  
  


Koushi found himself walking towards the garden of the club house. The summer flowers were in full bloom, painting a picturesque image for him. As he plopped on the bench inside the gazebo, the silver haired man closed his eyes and enjoyed the early evening breeze that was a welcome relief to him.   
  


When did Seijoh turn into a cage he seemingly can’t get out of? Was it after graduation? Was it when his parents deliberately changed his college major from education to business without discussing it with him? Or was it that day that Koushi lost _him_?  
  


Eita was lucky. He was an eagle that was meant to fly and Koushi? Well he was a measly sparrow. Nothing majestic, nothing special.  
  


𝘵𝘰: 𝘴𝘦𝘮𝘪 😝

𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦? 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘢 2 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦.

𝘵𝘰: 𝘴𝘦𝘮𝘪 😝

𝘣𝘵𝘸, 𝘪 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬. 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘬𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘯.

𝘪'𝘮 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶.  
  


“Koushi? What are you doing here?”  
  


A soft voice brought him out of his thoughts, “Keiji!”  
  


“That’s me,” the raven haired man smiled and walked inside the gazebo. “Can I sit here with you?”  
  


Suga can only dumbly nod his head as Keiji took the space next to him. It had been years since he had seen him this close yet, he still managed to take his breath away.   
  


Keiji was what one could call an ethereal beauty. From the way his hair framed his face, to his long lashes, to his cobalt blue eyes, to his pointed nose and rosy lips, it was just perfect. It’s as if the gods spent a long time sculpting him to perfection. Any mortal would be lucky to be graced with Iwaizumi Keiji’s presence.  
  


Suga cleared his throat after he caught himself staring at the other man, “So how are you? I felt like it’s been ages since we last talked.”  
  


Keiji’s lips quirked into a smile as he fiddled with the cuff of his sleeves, “I’ve been doing well. Nothing new with me really. I’m still trying to finish my business masterals so I could help nii-san in running the family business.”  
  


The Iwaizumi family were the pioneers of telecommunication in Japan. The Izumi Telecommunications Corporation or ITC stood the test of time as the country’s top choice for telecom and internet technology, thus making them a part of the Fortune 100 Global Companies.  
  


“I thought you didn’t like that?”  
  


“Well, I don’t have a choice don’t I?” Keiji gave up on fixing his cuffs and sighed. “We have more than 300,000 employees, Koushi. Most of them are breadwinners. Hajime and I…” he looked at the garden that was lit up with fairy lights and smiled sadly, “We can’t afford to let them down.”  
  


At the young age of 22, Iwaizumi Keiji had almost a million lives depending on his every decision. This was the part of their lives that was not depicted on magazines or tabloids on a daily basis. Behind the glitz and glamour of living in Seijoh Hills and having all the luxury the world could offer, lies the expectations and the lives that depend on them.  
  


Koushi reached over and took Keiji’s wrist, fixing the cuff he was struggling with. “You can’t afford to let yourself down either, Jiji.” The childhood nickname slipped past his lips before his brain could even comprehend what he said.  
  


“You haven’t called me that since—”  
  


“Since we broke up... _I know,_ ” A wistful expression crossed Suga’s features as he caressed the other’s hand. When he was a child, he told himself that he would live a life which he wouldn’t regret. However, after that day, after they said their goodbyes, Koushi’s life was painted with the greys of remorse.   
  


“Koushi I—”   
  


“Keiji, where are you?”  
  


The raven haired man immediately retracted his hand from Koushi’s hold like he was scalded by hot water, “Thank you for letting me accompany you here...and for fixing this,” he muttered as he stood up and walked towards the direction of the voice.  
  


“I’m right here, love!” he yelled as Miya Osamu’s usual stoic expression was replaced with a smile the moment his grey eyes landed on Keiji’s form.   
  


“Where have you been hiding huh? Dinner is about to start in 20 minutes,” Osamu pouted, his arms wrapping around Keiji’s waist.   
  


“I just took a walk around the gardens, Myaa-sam.”  
  


Koushi nibbled on his lip as he stood at the steps of the gazebo, watching the couple walk hand in hand towards the clubhouse. Anyone with eyes could see how in love Osamu and Keiji are. The younger Miya worshipped the ground Keiji walked on and loved him unconditionally. Suga knew he had no right to feel the pain clawing on his chest. After all, Osamu was doing everything he wasn’t able to.   
  


“Just close your eyes, Koushi so that you won’t see. You’re already used to seeing him walk away, you can do it.”   
  


It took Koushi several minutes to calm himself down and enter the party once again. As soon as he stepped foot in the threshold, Hinata Shoyo came barreling towards his direction. Sometimes the world sides with him and provides him with the best distraction in crucial moments, “Suga-san! Hide me!”  
  


“What? What’s happening?”  
  


“Hinata, you stupid idiot!” Tobio yelled as Hinata tried to cower behind Koushi.   
  


“Suga-san please move so I could kill him.”  
  


“Can someone explain to me what’s happening?”  
  


Tsukishima and Yachi popped out of the main ballroom followed by a worried looking Azumane Asahi.   
  


“That simpleton idiot spilled to Suna Rintarou about the King’s alleged not so hidden crush on a _certain someone_ ,” Tsukishima drawled, looking expectantly as if he was still waiting for Kageyama to kill the ginger.   
  


“Hinata, you dolt!” Tobio growled again, stepping forward to grab the shorter man.   
  


“There would be none of that, now!” Daichi declared as he held Tobio by his collar, “The dinner will be starting so everyone back to your seats.”  
  


Suga shot Daichi a grateful smile before he held his hand out for Hinata to take, “Let’s go? I’ll make sure Tobio won’t kill you over dinner. You have to tell me though, who is Kageyama’s crush?”  
  


Hinata grinned and tugged Suga down so he could whisper the information. The silver haired man’s eyes widened in surprise before he let out a, _“Him? But why?”_

* * *

Miya Atsumu was a simple man.   
  


He lives his life exactly how Ariana Grande sings in that hit song of hers. Atsumu sees it, Atsumu likes it, Atsumu wants it, Atsumu gets it. The word no was unacceptable to the older Miya twin and that added to his reputation of being a spoiled brat.   
  


“Dom Pérignon and caviar always go well together, don’t you think?” Atsumu raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow as he popped the toast topped with Iranian Beluga caviar into his mouth.  
  


“What do you even know about caviar, Tsumu?” his twin mocked, sitting down across him with his boyfriend of three years in tow.   
  


“Excuse me Samu—”  
  


“You’re excused.”  
  


Keiji sighed as he watched the banter that was about to begin on their table. He knew that when he started dating Osamu, Atsumu would be a package he would have to deal with but after three years, he still couldn’t master the act of ignoring the Miya Twins when needed. It looked like he would have to take more advice from Ojiro-san.

“Hey hey hey!” A loud voice boomed and Keiji looked up to see Bokuto Koutarou walking towards their table with a wide grin on his face. “I have to agree with Tsumu here. Iranian caviar _is_ the best but anyway, have you guys received _the thing?_ ”  
  


The "thing" was the invitation Kuroo had dropped yesterday at the Tsukishima household. He saw the mischief light up Atsumu’s eyes as soon as the owlish man had approached, “Absolutely brilliant! I can’t wait for that really. I don’t know how you managed to get Sawamura, Ushijima, and even Hajime on board but it’s brilliant!”  
  


“Kuroo and I have our ways,” Bokuto chuckled as his eyes roamed around the ballroom checking if anyone uninvited was in the vicinity. “Be sure to clear your schedules for Tooru-chan okay?”  
  


“Ladies and Gentlemen, please return to your designated seats, the man of the hour has arrived,” the emcee announced through the microphone. The musicians immediately started playing lively music as the door of the grand ballroom opened and everyone stood up.   
  


“Trust the Kageyamas to make such a grand entrance,” Suna muttered as he slid on the seat beside Atsumu.   
  


Thundering applause filled the ballroom as the Kageyama siblings entered the venue, looking regal in every inch. Honestly, seeing the three together would make one wonder what kind of gene pool runs through their blood. Miwa looked elegant in her simple dark blue gown and Tooru was heartbreakingly handsome, just as expected.  
  


Atsumu’s eyes fell on the youngest Kageyama as he held his head up high beside Tooru. Miwa may be elegant and Tooru was handsome but Tobio? There was a certain aura to him that Atsumu couldn’t exactly describe. Tobio intrigued him to no end and the more the younger man ignored him, the more his interest is piqued.   
  


Kageyama Tobio was an enigma and Miya Atsumu vowed to figure him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's the third chapter! ♡＾▽＾♡
> 
> I decided to split the party into two chapters since it got quite long. Also I apologize that this was so late but I had issues with my internet connection and couldn't post right away.
> 
> As usual, I hope you guys liked it and since I am new to fic writing, all comments, suggestions, and ideas are very much welcome.-Ysabel


	4. Pretty Little Liars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Haikyuu or any of the characters. This work has also not been beta read and diverts from the canon.

Shoyou has created this moment in his mind countless times before. 

The moment his eyes would take in Tooru’s form, he imagined that he wouldn’t feel anything anymore. There would be no butterflies in his stomach, no accelerated beating of his heart, no focusing on him, nothing. He would just be like any other person inside that hall because after all the anguish and pain he felt during those five years, he should be immune to Oikawa Tooru.

At least that's how it went in his head.

When those doors opened and Tooru walked in, it was an entirely different scenario. It was as if the hands of time slowed down and he was all that Shoyou could see. The butterflies erupted in his stomach and his heart was beating like a hummingbird inside his chest. 

Argentina treated Oikawa Tooru well. He’s gotten taller if that was even possible, his shoulders seemed broader and the evidence of him working out was seen in how muscular he became, and he had a slight tan from his countless escapades under the sun. Perhaps, the most notable difference Shoyou could note was in his chocolate brown eyes. Gone was the mirth and mischief that always lingered in his stare. This person wore the cold gaze of a hardened man. 

“That’s not my Tooru anymore,” Hinata murmured.

“Did you say something, Shou?” Suga asked and that was enough to get time flowing once again. The thundering applause filled Hinata’s ears and he willed himself to join the crowd in welcoming the Grand King of Seijoh. 

Oikawa took the microphone that they offered to him and gave the guests a dazzling smile, “Good Evening everyone, please do take a seat. I’ll be making this brief as I know that dinner would be the highlight of this party—”

Suga tilted his head as if he was thoroughly scrutinizing Tooru, “Oikawa’s different huh?” 

“It’s been five years, Suga,” Daichi quipped. “People change.”

“I don’t know ‘bout you guys but I liked him better when he doesn’t talk so formally.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at his cousin’s input, “Hitoka, whether he’s formal or not he’s still unbearable.”

Shoyou wanted to argue with Tsukishima that Tooru was not unbearable. They just don’t know him like he did but then again, did he ever know Tooru? 

“To end this speech of mine, I would like to say that it’s absolutely delightful to see familiar faces once again. Enjoy the rest of the night everyone!”

Hinata’s eyes followed Tooru’s form as he went around and greeted the patriarchs and matriarchs of the families. _‘When did you change Tooru and why wasn’t I worthy enough to still be a part of your life?’_

Dinner went by smoothly thanks to the assistance the chef’s assigned to each table. The only tiny mishap was when Lev Haiba, son of the Japanese ambassador to Russia, knocked a server on the floor due to his exaggerated storytelling movements, other than that everything was perfect.

As the desserts were being served, Kageyama Kazuyo took the center of the ballroom and smiled gently at everyone, “I hope you all had a hearty meal thanks to Chef Yamamoto and his team.” He then beckoned Mizoguchi over so he could have help standing up. “As all of you know, I have reached an age where I am not as strong as I was before. I have raised The Kageyama Corporation to the business giant that it is now but I think it’s time that I pass it on to the next generation.”

The hall was filled with whispers and murmurs at Kazuyo’s revelation but the old man just smiled and patiently waited for everyone to quiet down.

“It took me years to ponder upon this decision but I believe now is the time, Tooru will you come up here?”

Tooru’s eyes widened in surprise when his grandfather called him. He caught Miwa and Tobio’s bewildered expressions as he went to his grandfather. Kazuyo placed an arm around Tooru’s shoulder, his eyes shining with pride, “Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you, Kageyama Tooru, the next Chairman of The Kageyama Corporation!”

* * *

“Well isn’t that a surprise?” Atsumu smirked as he leaned back on his chair. After the announcement that Kazuyo made, their little group migrated to the terrace of the clubhouse to drink and smoke to their hearts’ content. “Who would have known that the bastard son would get the whole conglomerate?”

“Atsumu,” his twin looked at him in warning. 

“ _What?_ I’m just saying what everyone else here is probably thinking. Let’s be real, did anyone else predict that the old man would pass the backbone of Japan’s economy to his bastard grandchild?”

“You better shut your twin’s mouth, Osamu or things might get ugly,” Iwaizumi Hajime threatened as he approached their group, a scowling Daichi and Ushijima behind him. 

“I’m sorry Iwa-san, he has alcohol in his system.”

“Nii-chan, c’mon this is Tooru’s party,” Keiji muttered, hoping that that gentle reminder would calm his older brother down. It was a well known fact among their circle that calling Tooru ‘the bastard son’ was practically taboo. Back when they were all in high school, anyone who was close to the “Power Six of Seijoh” was deemed untouchable. Thus, calling Oikawa a bastard son was equivalent to asking for a beating. Unless, one would like to earn the ire of his best friends then that is a sure fire way to make one’s life a living hell. 

“You’re lucky that Keiji here stopped me and that it wasn’t Bokuto or Kuroo with me, we would have annihilated you, Atsumu.” 

Atsumu just shrugged and smirked at Hajime, “We’re not in high school anymore. You don’t rule Seijoh Hills, especially not after what happened five years ago.”

Iwaizumi grabbed Atsumu’s collar as his patience wore thin, “You wanna talk about that shit, Miya? Let’s talk about it.”

“Hajime, stop it. He’s drunk,” Ushijima stepped in between the two.

“He’s talking shit, ‘Toshi!”

“You better stop all of this before Oikawa-san sees this commotion,” Keiji pleaded as he gave his boyfriend a pointed look to take Atsumu away, he knew that if he did not remove one of them from the equation there was bound to be chaos. 

Thankfully, Osamu got the cue and dragged his twin away from the group. 

“We keep reminding you over and over again. No one shall talk about what happened five years ago, you hear me? _No one._ ”

* * *

The next hour passed by like a blur for Tooru. Through the haze, he could see Miwa and Tobio’s concerned gazes. He just knew that they were about to whisk him away somewhere to talk to him but he dismissed their worries by mouthing a small, “I’m okay.” 

He doesn’t know how he managed to plaster a convincing smile for everyone at that party or even comprehend what just happened. No, scratch that. He _knows_ how he centered himself long enough to endure everything because in the seemingly endless sea of guests, there was a beacon of light that kept Tooru anchored. 

After all these years, his mere existence still managed to keep him tethered. 

Tooru was able to excuse himself from the middle aged men and women trying to get into his good graces as the future chairman of The Kageyama Corporation even if it’s just for a few minutes. He also managed to dodge and ignore the women who tried to rope him into a conversation with a polite bow, making a hasty exit towards the rooftop of the country club.

The warm evening breeze was a welcome relief for him. As soon as he opened the door and the silence of the night enveloped him, Tooru was able to release the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He allowed himself to drop the mask he wore for everyone below and closed his eyes. 

For an outsider, becoming the Chairman of a huge conglomerate might be a huge achievement or even a blessing from the heavens but why does it feel like he was just sentenced to imprisonment? All the dreams he held close in his heart would now be exchanged for something he didn’t ask for and he wasn’t ready to let go of those dreams yet.

Tooru willed himself to calm down, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. “10 seconds. Just 10 seconds and you’ll get a grip, Tooru.”

**10...9...8...**

He could still say no and tell his grandfather that he’s not meant for such responsibility. He’s the bastard son for heaven’s sake. It should _not_ be him.

**7...6...**

Tooru could tell his grandfather to give it to Tobio. It’s his birthright as the legitimate son. It should _not_ be him.

**5...4...**

But he can’t do that to Tobio. He can’t be selfish and make his little brother give up his own dreams just because he wanted to fulfill his. What kind of brother would he be to ask him that? It should _not_ be him.

**3...**

He could run away, go back to Argentina and never come back. Then again, could he truly leave his siblings, his friends, and everyone he has ever come to know? Running away would also mean passing the responsibility to Tobio. It should _not_ be him.

**2…**

Shoyou.

**1....**

The moment Oikawa Tooru opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a pair of warm hazel eyes looking at him. A myriad of emotions crossed Shoyou’s eyes as he took in Tooru’s presence. Shock, confusion, anticipation, then hurt.

“Hinata,” Oikawa muttered, breaking the silence that enveloped the two of them.

“Oikawa-san.”

How could his voice calling out his name bring back hundreds of memories just like that? 

“What are you doing here?”

It played like a slow motion movie scene inside his head. That night, the smell of blood, the voice asking for help. Tooru could still remember what happened five years ago just like it was yesterday. He vowed to never let that happen again.

“Oikawa-san, are you okay?”

Tooru steeled himself once again and sighed.

“I’m fine, Hinata. You don’t have to worry about me,” Oikawa answered coldly, looking at anywhere else except the redhead.

Hinata was taken aback by his tone since he had never heard Tooru use that unless he was talking to a stranger. Was he a stranger to Tooru now? He couldn’t be. One can’t just forget a love as great as theirs. “The announcement, you’re going to turn that down right? I mean...that’s not your dream right?”

Tooru could feel his resolve slowly crumbling the more he looked at Shoyou. His heart was begging him to just take that step and truly come home...but he knew that he couldn’t, _shouldn’t_ . “Hinata, seriously. Why do you give a fuck? It’s been five years. You don’t _know_ me.”

As soon as those words left Tooru’s lips, Shoyou’s heart shattered into a million pieces. ‘Stupid Shoyou,’ he screamed inside his head. ‘I should have known better.’ He saw this coming the day Tooru left without even saying goodbye. Their love wasn’t as great as he thought it was but admitting that, doesn’t make it any less painful. Hinata could feel the tears blurring his vision as he nodded his head dumbly, “Of course. I’m sorry, I thought I knew you.”

Pushing passed Tooru, he ran towards the stairwell not letting him put another word in. ‘Nii-chan was right,’ Hinata thought. ‘Tooru had broken me enough already.’

* * *

It seemed like an eternity since Shoyou left him standing there alone, regretting every decision he made that led up to that moment. Shaking his head, Tooru took a deep breath and walked towards the exit. The door of the rooftop then burst open, revealing a panicked Iwaizumi Hajime followed by Daichi, Ushijima, Bokuto, and Kuroo. “Tooru, you need to see this.”

Iwaizumi handed him a simple brown box with the word “SEIJOH” written with red ink on the lid. “What is this?”

“A server was looking for you and holding this box,” Ushijima explained. “Apparently, someone left it in one of the powder rooms and there was a note saying that it should be given to you.”

Tooru looked at all of them with bewilderment, “So? It could be any of the guests?”

“It can’t be, Tooru-chan,” Kuroo piped up. “Not when you see the contents.”

Tooru slowly opened the box and once he saw the content, his hands immediately let go of the box. “What the actual fuck?”

The six men stared at the bloody, dead crow lying inside the box. A note written with what looked like dried blood was attached to the body.

_ **WELCOME BACK GRAND KING.** _

_ **LET THE LIES OF SEIJOH HILLS SLOWLY BE UNCOVERED.** _

"The fuck is this? Pretty Little Liars?" Bokuto exclaimed as he read the note over again. "This is such A material I hate how tacky it is."

“What does this mean, Tooru? It can't be, right?"

"I don't know, I think it is."

* * *

**_24th of December 2012_ **

_“Should we just elope, Chibi-chan?”_

_“Honestly, I’m not opposed to that,” Hinata smiled brightly as he felt Tooru’s arms wrap around his waist. “What got you thinking of running away though?”_

_Tooru leaned down and burrowed his face on his boyfriend’s neck. He took in Shoyou’s clean scent that always managed to calm and center him back. “Miwa was forced to be the CEO of Kitagawa. I hate it, Sho. I hate that she would have to give up her passion to live up to other people’s expectations.”_

_Hinata ran his fingers soothingly through Oikawa’s hair, “I understand that but remember what you always tell me? We write our own destiny, we dictate our own lives.”_

_Tooru lips tugged into a smile, pressing a soft kiss on Shoyou’s skin. “Pinky promise me that we will not let anyone else dictate our lives, that we will write our own destiny, together.”_

_Shoyou giggled as he wrapped his tiny pinky around Tooru’s, “I promise, Tooru. Together.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's the fourth chapter! ♡＾▽＾♡
> 
> Chaos is going to start from here on but I'm a sucker for fluff so I will inject something here and there.
> 
> As usual, I hope you guys liked it and since I am new to fic writing, all comments, suggestions, and ideas are very much welcome.-Ysabel


	5. Hell in Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Haikyuu or any of the characters. This work has also not been beta read and diverts from the canon.

****

**_3rd of August 2018_ **

The day after the Kageyama’s welcome party, the Tsukishima household were quietly having their breakfast together. As the head of the Tsukishima Corporation, Japan’s leading company in construction, engineering, and architecture, Tsukishima Maiko rarely sits down with her family to eat meals since her schedule was filled to the brim. Like today, she and her eldest son, Akiteru, still had to go to Shinjuku to supervise the building of the new national stadium which shall be used for the Tokyo Olympics. However, Maiko had to talk to her family in private for a while.

“Hitoka, you will be going with Kei to Paris am I correct?”

The blonde girl almost choked on her glass of juice when her aunt addressed her so suddenly, “Y-yes, auntie. Kei and I will be together.” She shot Kei a confused look since she wasn’t aware of any plans to go to Paris. What she knew of was the plans for the party the Seijoh Six were throwing.

“That’s good. You two should be home by Sunday night. That could be managed right?”

At the mention of a curfew, Kei raised his head and looked at his mother, “Why do we have to be home by Sunday evening? As far as I know it isn’t anyone’s birthday.”

“The Haiba family will be coming over," Maiko drawled, setting down her cutlery and addressing her eldest. "Akiteru, you are ready to propose, aren’t you?”

Radio silence filled the dining room as soon as those words were uttered. Kei looked at his brother with bewilderment in his brown eyes. As far as he knew, Haiba Alisa wasn’t the bride Akiteru chose for himself. 

“The news about your engagement will be released on Tuesday morning so we better have pictures of you and Alisa sent by Monday.”

The sound of plates crashing to the floor resounded in the dining room causing the occupants to look at the source. Akiteru immediately made a move to stand up as his eyes landed on Tanaka Saeko’s form, crouched on the floor trying to pick up the broken pieces of china, “I-I’m sorry, Ma’am. I’ll clean it up right away.”

A firm hand on his wrist stopped Akiteru from helping Saeko, “So, do you want to use the family ring to propose to Alisa?”

“Mother, we talked about this—”

“We did and _I_ gave you my final answer, Akiteru.”

* * *

“Ryuu, can you serve a new plate of salad in the dining room,” Saeko muttered as she placed the broken pieces of porcelain in a separate bag. 

“What happened t—”

“ _Please._ ”

Worry filled Ryuu’s mind as he watched his sister’s trembling hand. He knew he probably wouldn’t get an answer from her since Saeko tended to keep her problems to herself, but he promised to his parents that he would take care of her too. Shaking his head, Ryuu thanked the household’s chef and proceeded to serve the salad for Tsukishimas. He would have to question his sister later when their duties are done. 

“Thank you, Ryuu-san,” Hitoka smiled at him as he placed the salad in front of her, knowing that out of all them the young girl was an avid fan of her greens. As he scanned the room, Ryuu could feel the tension between the matriarch and her eldest son.

“I’m done. Thank you for the _wonderful_ meal,” Kei sarcastically smiled at his family and threw the napkin on the table.

Ryuu gave Hitoka a questioning look which the girl returned with a sad smile.

Thankfully, Maiko’s phone rang and the matriarch stood up from her seat, “I’ll see you in Shinjuku, Akiteru. Do not be late.” 

“Ryuu-kun, where’s your sister?” Akiteru queried as soon as his mother was out of earshot. 

“She’s at the back tending to the laundry, I think?”

Akiteru excused himself from the last two occupants of the dining room and dashed towards the place that Ryuu mentioned, making Hitoka sigh. Once again, she was left alone in the huge dining room. “Wanna eat with me?”

Ryuu patted Hitoka’s back and gave her a smile, “Sure! Wanna eat in the kitchens instead?”

“Yes please!”

* * *

They say that there’s only so much pain a person could take but as Kozume Kenma looked at the smiling face of his best friend, he wondered if the limit truly exists with people who have the biggest hearts.

“Are you sure you’re still going to attend that party, Shou?” Nishinoya Yuu asked as he watched the redhead pack his travel bag. 

Kenma finally paused his game and nodded at his cousin’s question, “We could just stay here and play whatever game you pick.”

“If we’re going to stay here, we might as well go on a vacation of our own, Kyanma!” 

Shouyou grinned at them, throwing a bottle of sunscreen inside the bag. “I’m sure plus we could enjoy it there y’know? A party _is_ a party.”

“Yeah but Oikawa is there.”

At the mention of Tooru’s name, the smile on Shouyou’s face slowly faded. Truth be told, he was scared that this party would be the last time he would see Tooru again. Five years ago, Shouyou refused to go to his then boyfriend’s birthday party because they had quite a fight the night prior. When he finally realized how petty he was being, Tooru was already gone. 

“You can cry y’know?” Kenma murmured, sitting down on the space beside Shouyou. “No one will give you a prize for not crying and there’s no contest for being happy all the time and bottling up your real feelings.”

“If I cry will that make him come back?” Shouyou asked as the tears he had been holding back for so long finally dripped down his cheeks. “If crying would bring him back, then haven’t I cried enough already?”

Kenma and Nishinoya gave each other a look, not knowing how to answer their friend’s questions. “Shou—”

“I told myself that I wouldn’t cry over him already but he hasn’t even been back for a week and here I am again, back at square one. It felt like I’ve been living a lie for the past five years, y’know? All this time I convinced myself that I don’t love him anymore but the truth is...I do. I _still_ do.”

“Oh Shou,” Noya muttered wrapping his arms around Shouyou’s shaking form. 

“I still love him, what am I supposed to do?”

“Then love him, love him until you get your happy ending or love him until your heart gets tired.”

Shouyou looked at the black invitation that was on top of the bed. He knew that he was being completely idiotic and even downright masochistic, but what can he do? The heart wants what it wants. 

“This is going to be a long weekend huh?” Kenma smiled, resuming his game once again.

Noya grinned and stood up, “Well, you two have been working harder than ever so I guess we could use this time to relax as well, Oh and Kenma, no bringing work to the vacation!”

* * *

The hangar of Narita’s private airport seemingly turned into a showcase of luxury cars as the younger residents of Seijoh Hills appeared for the party. Only those who carry the black VIP invitation cards could enter the premises through the QR code printed in them.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto roared as he saw the Iwaizumi brothers stepping out of their silver Porsche 918.

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji smiled as he threw the car keys to his brother.

“What have I told you about throwing the keys, Keiji?”

“Never _ever_ do it,” he and Bokuto chorused, a teasing smile on their faces. 

“Why didn’t you take the Ferrari out for a spin tonight huh?” the owlish man asked Hajime who was making sure that doors of the Porsche were locked properly.

“Have you been to Roppongi Hills recently?”

“Not really, why?”

Hajime groaned exasperatedly as he took the flute of champagne that a server offered to him. “Dude, there’s like a ton of F40s out there already! It’s absolutely infuriating.”

“That’s what happens when the tabloids take a picture of you using the F40, Hajime,” Ushijima said as he strode over the pair. “You know that those new money folks would clamber on buying a Ferrari once they see one of us driving it.”

A shiver ran through Bokuto’s spine as he heard Ushiwaka’s deep voice uttering those words, “If I didn’t see that it was you talking, ‘Toshi, I could have sworn that your grandfather just said that.”

“And he drives a jeep too,” Hajime teased.

“Are we slandering ‘Toshi’s vehicle choices again?” Oikawa Tooru made his presence known as he and Tobio got out of his Maserati. 

“Hell yeah! He's becoming like his grandpa! This is what happens when you work too much in the hospital.”

“Enough about Ushi’s horrible jeep, I see you’re all chauffeurs for your siblings tonight,” Daichi commented as he watched the Kageyamas unload their bags from the car. 

“I wouldn’t trust Tobio with any of my cars,” Oikawa stuck his tongue out at his little brother who just rolled his blue eyes at him and went off to find his friends.

Hajime grinned at all of them, “I don’t know ‘bout you guys but Keiji drove for me.”

“Well, not all of us are lucky, Hajime.”

“Don’t you just love being an only child sometimes, Sawamura?” Ushiwaka smirked, earning him a high five from the golden boy of Seijoh Hills.

“Shut up! Both of you!”

As the Seijoh Six continued to tease and bicker with each other, the pilot approached the group. “Good Afternoon, gentlemen,”

“Wait a minute,” Tooru interrupted the pilot’s introduction, “ _You_ are the pilot? Who hired you? Is it Bokuto and Kuroo?" He turned towards the two that he mentioned and flicked their foreheads, _"Idiots, we’re gonna die!_ ”

Iwaizumi took a deep breath, lifting his hand and slapping Oikawa at the back of his head. “Stop exaggerating shit, Trashykawa!”

The pilot cleared his throat, “As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I’m Hanamaki Takahiro one of your pilots for today.”

“No need to be so formal, Makki. We know the real you.”

Makki scanned the area for any of his superiors before hissing, “Shut the fuck up, you dolts. I’m trying to be professional here.”

“Ah,” Kuroo smirked, raising his arms and dusting the nonexistent dirt on Makki’s shoulders. “We have a working man in front of us, how cute.”

Makki shuddered and flicked the other’s hands off of his shoulders, “Stop touching me, I’m allergic to nerds.”

Bokuto’s boisterous laugh filled the hangar as he saw Kuroo’s offended expression. “Tetsu is a nerd.” 

“Shut it Bo! If it wasn’t for all of us, you wouldn’t even graduate high school.”

“Anyway,” Makki clapped Iwaizumi’s back and looked at Daichi and Ushijima, “The private jets are ready for all of you. I’ll let you three wrangle the lot in their jets. We’re wheels off in fifteen.”

“I’m not doing that,” Iwaizumi groaned as he pushed the megaphone on Daichi’s chest. “Time to make that student council president skills shine, Dai.”

* * *

It was 2 in the afternoon when the jets landed on an island in the Philippines. 

“Welcome everyone to paradise! This is Bahaghari Island.” Bokuto yelled as soon as everyone had gathered. “Me and Shinsuke have closed down the resort just for us, so get yourselves accommodated and well rested because tonight the party for our dearest Tooru-chan is on!”

Oikawa laughed, raising his glass of champagne when everyone cheered. His friends really outdid themselves with this party. With the heat of the sun and the sound of crashing waves against the shore, Tooru’s worries seemed to dissipate in this tranquil island. He wished he could have stayed in Argentina forever or maybe just ask Shinsuke if he could live on this island. Language wouldn't be a problem since he picked up Portuguese and Spanish quite quickly in Argentina, Filipino shouldn't be that hard. Clearly, he doesn’t want to deal with the problems he left behind in Japan.

As Tooru walked towards the villa that was assigned to him, Tooru came across a familiar face standing on the neighboring villa’s porch. The redhead’s eyes widened in shock once again before scrambling inside. Of course, he should have known that Bokuto would place his and Shouyou’s villa next to each other. “Damn it, Bo,” Tooru whispered as he collapsed on the couch. 

* * *

_Shameless._

That's how Suna would describe himself now. 

He gets a sick sense of satisfaction whenever he does something that would be quite the contrary to people’s expectations of him. Not that the residents of Seijoh Hills expected great things for him. In fact, aside from his modelling career, the bar was set low for Suna Rintarou. What Suna does best is to go beyond that bar and bring it even lower. 

It was obvious from the reactions of the guests at the Kageyama party that they weren’t expecting him to attend the festivities and if it wasn’t for a certain someone, he really wouldn’t have. Saving face and putting one’s best foot forward wasn’t Suna’s scene anymore. He said goodbye to that life five years ago. Now, he lives for the debauchery and drama. There was a reason why every tabloid magazine tried to keep up with his escapades but with how often he frequents high end bars and clubs, the media just settled on reporting the dating scandals he was involved in. 

It shouldn’t be a surprise to people that he would attend the Seijoh Six party cause after all, Suna wouldn’t miss the chance to get drunk and high then sleep with whoever he managed to grab for that night. It might be one of his fuck buddies or who knows? Maybe he could score another person to add to his list of lovers. Yet, when people saw him on Bahaghari Island, they were _quite_ surprised.

Apparently, they still thought he had enough shame to not attend a party that was hosted by his ex-boyfriend’s brother. But that’s another win for Suna Rintarou, they finally realized that he has no shame at all. Who cares if he encountered his ex-boyfriend there? If he was drunk enough then he wouldn’t be affected by it at all. It’s just a few days, he survived worse shit than having an encounter with Kita Shinsuke or rather, _Bokuto_ Shinsuke.

What he doesn’t know was, life was gonna fuck him over again.

The party was already in full swing. the bass was pounding and people were handing out alcohol and drugs wherever he looked. Suna was nursing his first alcohol of the night and was casually walking around the premises. He gets himself acquainted with the surroundings or specifically, he was scoping the nearest locations he could bring someone to hook up or just listening to the dirt he could get from those loose tongues. Just when he found the restrooms, he saw someone leave. In his haste, his messenger bag got caught on the door handle and spilled the contents.

Now, Suna wasn’t that much of an asshole. He lurched forward and helped the man pick his things up. “Here let me help y—” his breath got caught in his throat as he saw a card with Daishou Suguru’s name written on it. Through the strobe lights, Suna peered and tried to recognize the man but to no avail. 

“Suna!”

It was that moment that the man slipped away from his grasp, leaving the card behind. 

“‘Tsumu! We have to catch that dude, I swear!”

“Rin! Tsumu!” Osamu jogged towards the two of them, “What the heck is taking you both so—What’s that?” the grey haired man asked as his eyes landed at the card that was dropped on the floor.

“The man that ran away, he had this with him.”

“We need to tell Hajime about this,” Osamu declared, picking up the card. 

Atsumu looked at his brother incredulously, “Seriously, ‘Samu. You would give _this_ to them? This could be our leverage against them!”

“Don’t be an idiot, ‘Tsumu, out of all of us you should be grateful that Oikawa-san saved yer ass years ago!”

Suna was itching to run after the man that he tried to help but his feet remained glued on the ground. His gut was practically screaming at him that he would get answers as to where his cousin was if he just followed that man. 

“I didn’t ask for _his_ help, ‘Samu! And I decided to forget all of that when they k—”

The twins were immersed in their argument that they didn’t notice a person they attracted with their loud voices. 

“You three know what happened five years ago?” Hinata made his presence known, stepping forward and effectively shutting the Miyas up. “Miya-san, what do you mean by Tooru saved Atsumu years ago. What do you guys know?”

Osamu glared at his twin while Atsumu looked at anywhere else but Shouyou. As if he knew that he wouldn’t get any answer from the twins, Hinata snatched the card that was on Osamu’s hold. This card would be the only clue as to what happened five years ago. What possibly could be so terrible that it drove Tooru to run away? He took a deep breath and flipped the card. A gasp fell from Shouyou’s lips as he read the name written on it, " _What happened five years ago?_ "

He never thought that he would see this name ever again but here it was staring at him.

**_Daishou Suguru._ **

* * *

“Were our little rats able to assimilate perfectly in Seijoh?”

Himitsu looked at the rearview mirror and nodded his head, “Yes, boss. I believe they’ve been able to blend in with the residents perfectly. I’m still getting more information from them on a daily basis.”

“That’s good,” the boss’s lips curled into a sinister smile as the familiar wrought iron gate of Seijoh Hills opened for them. “They don’t know what’s coming for them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's the fifth chapter! ♡＾▽＾♡
> 
> Bits and pieces from the past are slowly surfacing. <3
> 
> As usual, I hope you guys liked it and since I am new to fic writing, all comments, suggestions, and ideas are very much welcome.-Ysabel


	6. Dire Straits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF DEATH, SUICIDE, MURDER, AND ILLNESSES.
> 
> I don’t own Haikyuu or any of the characters. This work has also not been beta read and diverts from the canon.

Ever since he was young, Haiba Lev knew that he had won the genetic lottery. His tall stature matched with his silver hair and green catlike eyes definitely drew people’s attention to him. When he first arrived in Seijoh Hills almost five years ago, he wasn’t used to having eyes watching his every move and whispers following him no matter where he goes. 

“Isn’t he the son of the new family that just moved in?”

“You mean the son of the diplomat to Russia?”

_ “That’s the one.” _

Eventually, Lev learned to bask in the attention. He reveled in the fact that as a new resident of Seijoh, every magazine and tabloid in Japan have their cameras trained on him. After all, being a trendsetter was one of the facets of being a young resident of the exclusive community. Any fashion brand, cafe, or restaurant that they visit would immediately see a spike in their sales.

Unlike Lev, Haiba Alisa tended to shy away from the spotlight. Although, that doesn’t mean that she’s not known by the general public. In fact despite being a fairly new resident of Seijoh, Alisa was treated as one of the princesses of Seijoh Hills. She’s rarely seen out and about except at galas and formal parties but she quietly supported several charities and often showed up for volunteer work in different civic organizations. She was the prime example of every male’s ideal girl and every female’s ideal best friend. One can’t just find any flaw on Haiba Alisa.

“Lev, why is Alisa not here?” Kuroo queried as the taller man joined their table.

“You guys know my sister, she loathes parties like this.”

Tooru tilted his head in confusion at the newcomer. Aside from being humongous, he couldn’t seem to put a name to this face. It seemed like he and his sister are one of the new residents that arrived in Seijoh after he left for Argentina. “Hi, I don’t think we’ve met yet. I’m Oikawa Tooru,” he offered his hand to Lev.

Lev perked up as the grand king addressed him and shook Tooru’s hand, “Oh, I definitely know you. I’m sorry I haven’t introduced myself properly yet, I’m Haiba Lev, the son of Japan’s ambassador to Russia.”

Tooru nodded his head and smiled. He had briefly met Lev’s parents during the welcome party but wasn’t able to fully indulge into a conversation with them due to the hoard of guests wanting to congratulate him at that moment as well. He made a mental note to ask Mizoguchi-san to send a thank you basket to the Haiba family on his behalf.

“So Alisa is just at home?” Hajime asked as he sat down beside Tooru, nursing a glass of whiskey.

“Ah no. She’s in Paris for her couture fittings.” 

An audible groan left Kuroo’s lips as he heard those words from Lev’s lips. He had met Alisa in Paris before and he vowed never to do that again. The boredom he felt while sitting in the Schiaparelli atelier on Place Vendôme was unlike any other he felt before. Kuroo had no idea that it would take hours just to have seamstresses take measurements for several dresses. In the end, Alisa spent over a million euros for a handful of dresses. “I can only imagine how much money she spent with no one there to control her.”

“Paris fashion week is scheduled in September right? Why is she getting her fittings now?” Bokuto piped up.

“Bokuto-san, Alisa nee-san never goes to the fashion shows since she loathes the paparazzi and media attention.” Hitoka said matter of factly. “The ateliers invite her to see the collections early instead since she grabs those dresses like fresh croissants,” she murmured before downing her fourth glass of whatever alcohol she got from Atsumu.

The blonde girl smiled at the group and bid everyone good night however, as she stood up her vision wavered causing her to trip on her own feet.

“Hitoka,” Daichi cautioned, steadying the girl. “Do you want me to escort you to your villa?”

“No thank you Sawamura senpai!” Yachi smiled drunkenly, giving the taller man a kiss on the cheek. The blush that erupted on Daichi’s cheeks caused the whole table to erupt into guffaws, Kuroo’s hyena laugh being the loudest of them all. “I can manage myself.”

Daichi plopped down on the plush seat as soon as Yachi was on her merry way, greeting everyone that she came across. “Hitoka-chan is an affectionate drunk huh?” Tooru giggled, watching his friend process what just happened.

“Did I just get kissed?”

“Why are you acting like a virgin Sawamura? We all know you lost it to—”

“This is where I tell you to shut the fuck up.”

* * *

“I’m sorry, Shouyou-kun. I don’t think we’re the right people to tell you about that.”

Miya Osamu’s words kept playing like a broken record inside Hinata’s head as he took a swig out of the bottle of vodka he took from the bar. He wondered how many people kept the truth from him for the past five years, how many of those he considered as friends watched him suffer without knowing what happened. Can they really be cruel like that? Shouyou had already accepted that he wouldn’t get anything from the Kageyama family, but the others? Who else knew the truth?

And Daishou Suguru. How was that man even connected to Tooru? 

As far as Shouyou knew, Daishou was in the same class as the power six of Seijoh. However, other than that he didn’t even know that the two of them ever talked cause after all, Suguru had quite the reputation around Seijoh Hills. 

He was often referred to as the “Bastard Snake” by Kuroo and from what Hinata had been told when he entered high school, the nickname stemmed from when Suguru tried to cheat so he could be the school’s debate representative during their freshman year. Ever since, he had been ostracized by the school community and the Daishou family reputation didn’t help at all. They were constantly a topic around Seijoh’s rumor mill with talks about how their wealth came from dirty means. 

It wasn’t until five years ago that everything went awry for the Daishou family. Suguru’s girlfriend, Mika, allegedly committed suicide by jumping out of the Seijoh country club’s rooftop. Days after, he disappeared from Seijoh without a trace and a few weeks after that, Suguru’s mother was found dead inside their family home. There was a lot of speculation regarding the deaths of Yamaka Mika and Daishou Sara but at the end of the day, both were ruled as suicides and the cases were closed through the help of the Sawamura family.

Tooru couldn’t be connected to all of that demise right? He wouldn’t even think of involving himself with the Daishous in fear of tarnishing the Kageyama family reputation. It was probably all just a coincidence, right?

“Empty already?” Shouyou muttered as the last drop of vodka hit his palette, the bitter alcohol making him wince. He doesn’t really spend his nights drowning himself in alcohol but what he learned tonight, broke his already shattered heart even more. His foot walked aimlessly until he found himself standing in front of the root of all his pain.

“Hinata, are you drunk?” Oikawa asked, walking forward to help the younger man.

“You stay right there!” Shouyou exclaimed as he took a step away from Tooru. “Don’t come near me, you’ve hurt me enough already.”

If words could kill someone, Tooru was sure he was already dead. He told himself that he was prepared to be hurt as long as it keeps the love of his life safe but he wasn’t prepared for it to hurt  _ this _ much. Every backwards step that Shouyou took to keep the distance between the two of them sunk his heart. “Shouyou, you’re drunk. Let me hel—”

“No! Honestly, Oikawa-san. Why do you give a fuck? I don’t know you, remember?” Hinata used Tooru’s words against him. 

“Shou—”

“How many people knew?”

“What do you mean?”

A sarcastic laugh fell out of the redhead’s lips, echoing through the quiet night. “Don’t play dumb. It seemed like everyone knew why you left except me.” Shouyou fumbled with the ring he tied securely around his neck as he looked at Tooru. “Remember when you gave this to me? You told me that you loved me, that you trusted me more than anyone in the entire universe. When did that change? Because I didn’t, Tooru.” 

“Shouyou, you’re drunk. I’ll call someone to help you,” Tooru tore his gaze away from him and blinked back the tears forming in his eyes, quickly typing a message to his little brother. Tooru watched quietly as the tears finally fell from Hinata’s brown orbs.

“I still waited for you because you promised. You promised that it will be the two of us no matter what. Even if you got involved with the Daishou mess, I would have heard you out.” 

“Hinata boke!” Tobio jogged towards the two of them, followed by Akaashi and Sugawara. 

Suga gave Tooru a nod before stepping in front of Hinata and prying the empty bottle of vodka from his grasp, “Let’s head to bed, okay? Keiji can you help me?” Keiji nodded and assisted the two inside Hinata’s villa. 

“You really should have told him the truth, he would have believed you,” Tobio muttered as he stood beside his brother.

“Tobio, how did he know about Daishou?”

“Honestly, I don’t know nii-san. Will you tell him?”

“How can I? He’ll just think of me as a murderer.”

Tobio could only sigh as he clapped his brother’s back, “Think about it. You’re smart but you also have the biggest heart. The two of you love each other more than anything in this universe, nii-chan. Don’t you believe in Hinata’s love for you?”

“I do,” Torru smiled sadly as he watched Hinata being carried by Keiji and Koushi. “I just don’t know if love would be enough to keep him safe.”

* * *

**_4th of August 2018_ **

Ushijima Wakatoshi was a man of logic. 

Anything that could not be explained by science or arithmetic would be quickly dismissed in his head. It was ingrained in his mind by his family that every decision he makes should be thoroughly and systematically thought of. They also never failed to remind him that if he’s got nothing intelligent to say, then he should just keep his mouth shut. That’s probably the reason why he comes off as blunt and coldhearted. It was even a running joke among their friend group that Wakatoshi would end up being a confirmed bachelor since no one would be able to tolerate, much less handle him. 

Still, all of those things were thrown out of the window when he woke up in his villa in Bahaghari Island as naked as the day he was born. It took him a few minutes to realize his state of undress since he was more concerned about his new aversion to sunlight and the pounding ache of his head. The moment he did though, his brown eyes widened and he scanned his room for evidence of his activities the previous night. He found nothing remotely helpful except for a lone pearl earring.

“I knew I shouldn’t have caved into those twins' challenges,” he muttered as he walked to his bathroom to take a much needed shower. As he turned the light on, he noticed a note taped on the mirror.

_ Last night was a mistake.  _

_ Please forget that it ever happened.  _

_ I gotta admit that it was fun though xx. _

“How can I forget something I don’t even remember?” Wakatoshi murmured, unknowingly smiling as he read the note.

~~

He was drying his hair when frantic knocking filled his quiet room. Quite honestly, he was tempted to just ignore the knocking but then he heard Iwaizumi’s voice calling out for him. “What is it?” Wakatoshi asked as soon as he opened the door.

“We have to leave,” was his friend’s short reply.

He tilted his head in confusion since he knew that they were supposed to have another full day in paradise. He even arranged his schedule in the hospital to make way for this trip. “Aren’t we supposed to leave tomorrow? Why are we suddenly going now?”

“You can stay if you want but I think the five of us will be going.”

“Hajime, you do know that if you explain it better I would understand all this urgency.”

“Kageyama Kazuyo had a stroke and he’s in critical condition. Tooru and the others are packing their bags now.”

Upon hearing those words, Ushijima didn’t take even a second to start moving. He gathered all of his belongings, keeping the note in his pocket and quickly ran towards the golf cart that was waiting to drive him to the small airport on the island.

As soon as he entered the private jet, he saw Tooru and Tobio’s hardened expressions. He looked around the aircraft and caught Daichi’s eyes. He gave Ushijima a sad smile as the latter sat beside him. “How are the brothers?” 

“Surprisingly, they’ve been quite calm but you know those two. There’s a storm brewing inside them when they’re quiet,” Daichi stated as he watched the brothers carefully. 

“I’m here, we can leave now,” Hinata declared, stepping inside the jet and making Ushijima’s eyebrow raise in surprise. The redhead sat next to Tobio and held his hand, “Best friend is here, reporting for duty!”

Bokuto gave Hinata a smile and gave Hanamaki the signal to take off.

Once airborne, Ushijima walked away from the brothers and dialled the hospital. “Hello, Goshiki? This is Doctor Ushijima Wakatoshi, I need all the updates on patient Kageyama Kazuyo  _ now _ .”

* * *

**_24th of December 2000_ **

_“Welcome home, Tooru.” The old man named Kageyama Kazuyo smiled at him._

_Six year old Tooru met him at his mother’s funeral a few weeks ago and introduced himself as his grandfather. He walked inside the dreary place as if he was heaven's answer to the young boy’s pleas. The night before his grandfather arrived, he heard his aunts and uncles arguing about something called custody. They were yelling back and forth and saying mean things about his mother. Bottomline was, none of them wanted to take him in._

_He never met his father and his mother just died, Oikawa Tooru was left all alone._

_Tooru looked up at the big house that stood in front of them. Despite being covered in snow, it radiated a warmth that made the child smile. Was this really going to be his home now? This was too good to be true and Tooru was scared that like all the good things in his life, it would vanish immediately._

_“Don’t you want to come inside and meet your siblings?”_

_“Am I really not dreaming, ojii-san? I’m scared that this is all a dream.”_

_Kazuyo chuckled and crouched down to look at Tooru in the eyes, “Do you want me to pinch you?”_

_Tooru dumbly nodded and muttered a small, “yes please,” to his grandfather who immediately complied with his wishes. Even with the slight pain coming from the pinch, the house in front of him remained and his grandfather did not disappear._

_“You really do have your father’s eyes, Tooru-chan,” Kazuyo brushed a strand of curly brown hair away from his eyes. “You’re going to do great things like him. I can just feel it.”_

_“Ojii-san!” a voice broke through their bubble and Tooru’s eyes landed on a young girl holding a little boy’s hand._

_“Miwa, Tobio, come meet your brother, Kageyama Tooru!”_

_Tooru wanted to tell him that his last name was Oikawa but before he could speak up the young girl stepped forward and held her hand out for him to shake, “You look like our dad, Tooru-kun. I’m Miwa, your older sister and this is Tobio, he’s three so he’s still quite dumb.”_

_“Miwa…”_

_“Ojii-san it’s true though!” Miwa defended, linking her arms around Tooru’s. “Tell grandpa that I’m right, Tooru-kun.”_

_In his young mind, Tooru wondered if this was what it was like to have a family who would be there to stay. It seemed like something out of those books that his mother read for him. Would he also have things to pay in exchange for this great life in front of him? Shaking those thoughts away, Tooru smiled and held Tobio’s hand._

_On that cold Christmas eve, an orphan boy finally had his wish granted by the heavens._

_He wasn’t alone after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's the sixth chapter! ♡＾▽＾♡
> 
> This isn't my best work yet but I just want to greet all those who are reading this a HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I hope you were able to enjoy the weekend. 2020 hasn't been the easiest year (actually this year has just been so jumanji-esque) but we all got through it and for that I just wanna say that I am incredibly proud that you guys made it through the year. Kudos to all of you.
> 
> As usual, I hope you guys liked it and since I am new to fic writing, all comments, suggestions, and ideas are very much welcome.-Ysabel


	7. Update

_**Hey everyone, it's Isabel!** _

First of all, I want to greet you all a happy new year! I hope 2021 is going well for you guys. 

As you might have noticed, I haven't been able to update this fic for a few weeks and I sincerely apologize for that. On New Year's, I took a big step and moved into a new country. It's been a tough few weeks of adjustment and settling down but I'm here and finally got my groove back. 

I will be resuming this fic on the _21st of January, 4AM, GMT +9 timezone_. There's also new fics about to come out. I've also been outlining a new one shot story and so excited to work on it.

Once again, to those who read Lies and Luxury, thank you very much. Your support means a lot to a newbie like me.

Love,

Isabel

PS.

I will delete this letter once chapter 7 comes out. UwU


End file.
